


Sunday, Lovely Sunday

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Fun fact: On June 10 2003, Ontario became the first province in Canada where same-sex marriages were legal.  Three years later, on June 20th 2005, the Canadian Parliament ratified the Civil Marriage Act, making same-sex marriage legal throughout the country, the bill received Royal Assent on July 20 of that year, officially becoming law.Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sunday, Lovely Sunday

******

The sunlight streamed through the window, catching the highlights in Frankie’s hair, causing Mary to smile at the sight as she sat up in the bed, propping herself up on one elbow, content for a moment to just drink in the sight of the other woman.

Seemingly aware of Mary’s staring, Frankie suddenly wrinkled her forehead and then suddenly rolled over.

“Quit staring” she grumbled.

“I can’t help it,” Mary laughed. Reaching out, she gave Frankie’s shoulder a tug “come on, breakfast time” she said.

“It’s Sunday” Frankie moaned, burying her head under the covers.

“Well we have to get up _sometime_ ” Mary pointed out.

“Day of _rest_ ” Frankie grumbled.

“Yes,” Mary nodded (even though Frankie couldn’t see her) “but that doesn’t mean that we’re just supposed to lie in bed all day long”

Frankie finally poked her head free from the blankets, looking over at Mary in mock surprise.

“Who says?” she challenged

"Well...I, I, I...don't know!" Mary exclaimed "everyone, I suppose," she shrugged. She gave Frankie's shoulder another, harder, tug "come on," she urged. When that didn't work, she tried a different tactic "please?" she pleaded.

With a melodramatic groan, Frankie dropped her pillow over her head before she kicked the covers off.

"Fine" she grumbled, winking at Mary as she slipped out of her nightdress, leaving her nude form on full display as she padded barefoot to the wardrobe...

******

The city was it's usual bustling hive of activity that not even Sundays could change. Crossing to the park, the two women disappeared into the crowd of other people in the park. Under a large, sturdy tree a young couple were having a picnic, while on the other side of the trail a group pf children played tag, two boys suddenly shooting across the trail in front of Mary and Frankie, startling them.

"So sorry!" a rather well-dressed woman (presumably the boys' mother) apologized hurriedly as she gave chase.

"It's all right" Frankie waved as the woman yelled after the boys.

"They seemed...quite excitable" Mary noted.

"They're kids," Frankie shrugged "didn't you ever go crazy after being stuck inside all week?" she wondered.

Mary frowned.

"I guess," she shrugged "I never really thought about it," she admitted with a shrug before suddenly looping her arm with Frankie's and tugging her along "let's go this way" she said.

"Why?" Frankie asked, allowing herself to be tugged along without complaint.

"I don't know," Mary shrugged. She gestured towards the grove of trees they were entering "it looks nice in here"

Shrugging in response, Frankie pulled the brunette closer.

The grove of tree was nice and shady, providing some much-needed relief from the growing early-afternoon heat. Pulling away from Frankie, Mary hurried along, clearly knowing her way around the rather-gloomy setting.

"Have you've been here before?" Frankie asked.

"Uh...sort of," Mary shrugged, turning to face her "sometimes morality officers check in places like this to make sure nothing...untold is going on," she explained. She blushed rather prettily "of course, as a morality officer, I never thought that I'd be in anywhere like here for anything else" she added.

"Oh?" Frankie's eyebrows rose "Mary, did you bring me here with an ulterior motive?" she teased, stepping closer and winding her arms around Mary's waist.

"Maybe," Mary breathed. Stepping back, she reached into her handbag, rooting around for a few seconds before pulling her hand out, something that Frankie couldn't see now tightly clutched in her fist. Letting out a nervous breath, she opened her hand and held it out towards Frankie "I want you to have this" she said.

Resting in her palm was a ring capped with a large emerald. It was old, tarnished, but even in the gloom the gem still sparkled.

"Mary, it's beautiful" Frankie exclaimed, gently taking the ring from her and examining it.

"It was my greatgrandmother's," Mary explained "it...it was her wedding ring actually" she added.

"Wow, that must've been a nice wedding" Frankie chuckled.

"Not really," Mary shrugged "her parents didn't approve, neither did my great-grandfather's actually. They had to elope actually, moved out to Nova Scotia," she pointed to the ring "Greatgrandma Mary actually stole that from her mother's jewelry box" she laughed.

"She stole it?" Frankie asked "and here I thought that all the women in the Shaw family were all upstanding, law-abiding citizens" she teased.

"Nope, just me," Mary grinned "anyway, I want you to have it. The ring I mean"

"Well, not that I'm not flattered, but why?" Frankie asked.

Mary bit her lip, looking away, staring intently at a tree.

"Mary...?" Frankie softly approached her "are you...? I mean, are you asking me to...?" she trailed off, unable to find the right words.

Still refusing to look at her, Mary nodded stiffly

"It can't be...official, obviously," she began "but, I figured, that, at least in spirit anyway, we could..." she trailed off and then shrugged "at least _we'd_ know if nothing else" she murmured.

Slowly, Frankie reached out, cupping Mary's chin and gently turning her head to look her in the eye. Smiling softly, Frankie held up the ring and slipped it onto her finger, grinning at Mary.

Staring at her, Mary's slowly broke out into a grin.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Frankie nodded, but suddenly frowned "oh" holding up her hand she watched as the ring suddenly slipped to the side, clearly too big for her hand.

"Oh," Mary frowned but then brightened "we can get it resized" she suggested.

"We could," Frankie nodded "but, in the meantime, we could...," slipping the ring off, she reached up, undoing the clasp of her necklace. Smiling, she threaded the thin gold chain through the ring and then proudly held it up "there we are," she beamed Gathering her hair up, she held out the new necklace to Mary as she turned around "well?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Oh!" quickly catching on, Mary gently looped the chain around Frankie's neck with trembling hands, fumbling with the clasp for a few minutes before securing it "there" she said softly as Frankie slowly turned around.

"How's it look?" Frankie asked softly.

"Good" Mary nodded, her voice whisper-quiet.

For a moment, they stared at each other, then they both broke out into a fit of giggles. Grinning madly, Mary suddenly threw her arms around Frankie's neck and pulled her into a brief but passionate kiss. Breaking apart, they both grinned at each other.

"Come on," Frankie said "this deserves a celebration"

"Fine with me" Mary grinned as they walked out of the grove of trees hand-in-hand, the sunlight catching the emerald in the ring.

"Hey," Frankie looked up suddenly "what do we do for the honeymoon?" she wondered.

Mary frowned.

"I don't know"

Frankie shook her head.

"Never mind, we'll think of something" she grinned, pulling Mary close and placing a gentle kiss to her temple...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: On June 10 2003, Ontario became the first province in Canada where same-sex marriages were legal. Three years later, on June 20th 2005, the Canadian Parliament ratified the Civil Marriage Act, making same-sex marriage legal throughout the country, the bill received Royal Assent on July 20 of that year, officially becoming law.
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
